


Recruiting Minions

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, pre-season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he could place an ad for magical minions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting Minions

**Author's Note:**

> TamingtheMuse Prompt: Imbroglio  
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. No fruit roll ups were hurt in the writing of this fic.  
> A/N: It's been an age since I played with these three. Warren has plans. And it's game night.

"Warren, do you want juice for your friends?"

Warren cringed as his mother's voice called from upstairs. Juice was for kids and he wouldn't categorized Andrew and Jonathan as friends. Sure they were gaming together, but it was part of his plan. It wasn't like he could place an ad for magical minions.

Except, being Sunnydale, he probably could have.

"We're fine, Mom." Please just go away. Nothing was as emasculating as a hovering hostess mom. Not that he had to worry about his masculinity compared to these two.

Returning his attention to the table, he rolled his die. They'd been pleased when he'd let the others DM before him, but they didn't realize that he was already the DM in a much larger campaign. His generosity was just to see their skill sets. It was like an extended interview. He could learn a lot about someone by how they gamed. Like how both had avoided anything to do with vampires.

"What did you roll?" Andrew checked his sheet and then looked again at the d20 resting on the table. "18? Then you successfully killed the blob with your bag of salt." He jerked his head up and down as if nodding. "That was smart of you. It was acidic and would have eaten any metal."

Warren suppressed an eye roll. Andrew was scared of jell-o, of course he'd use a blob monster. And he seemed fixated on the old school AD&amp;D. It had been easy to flip through the monster manual and figure out what the twerp would choose. Hell he'd had the flying monkeys in the first battle.

"This is great," Jonathan said reaching for his figurine of a wizard. "It's not like I can't game on line, but there's something tactile about rolling your own dice." He turned the figure around. "Plus magic is so much tidier in gaming systems. No burning, no dripping wax, no blood to clean up."

"Speaking of on-line, did you guys see the big new LARP site. It lists games going on all over California."

Warren watched Andrew almost vibrate in his chair. It was a captain style. Andrew had insisted that the DM sit in it. Whatever.

"I checked, but there's nothing listed for Sunnydale," Andrew continued, waving his hands."Not even at the college. It would be great to do this live." And that's the intro Warren had been hoping for when he'd sent Andrew the link anonymously.

"LARPing is for those who have to pretend." He let his disdain for his companions drip into his tone. They'd never figure out who exactly he was mocking. "Why play when we can do this stuff for real?"

"Oh no!" Jonathan spoke up. "I learned my lesson after that paragon spell. Magic never turns out the way you think it will."

"Doesn't practice make perfect?" Warren asked. Jonathan had a surprisingly active conscience. That would have to change.

"And if Jonathan thinks magic is messy, try cleaning up after a kennel of hell hounds!" Andrew had dropped his game sheets. Warren glanced to see what the next twist was going to be. "It was Tucker's prank but I had to do doo doo duty."

"Oh boo hoo! So you had to poop n scoop." Jonathan shot right back. "And why are we talking about this? The blob is dead; let's just continue."

"You guys wouldn't want to get involved in a larp anyway." Warren tipped back his chair. "I tried it at college but you wouldn't believe the politics and imbroglio."

"You can get a cream for that," Andrew offered. "I used to suffer from it too."

Warren noticed Jonathan rolling his eyes and, gritting his teeth, joined him. He was surrounded by idiots, but they were the idiots he needed.

His plan had started after he'd been kicked out of school for misappropriation of lab supplies. Lab supplies! Given a choice between expulsion and exsanguination, hell there were other schools.

He was home biding his time. That was all they had to know.

Hidden amongst Spike's 'spec's, had been a book on demonic treasure, like the Orbs of Nezzla'khan. Treasure which the book had last placed near Sunnydale. Research had always been a strong suit of his.

Warren wasn't pleased by what he'd found. It wasn't a one man job, even if it was a one man reward. And now he just had to convince his pawns that they wanted to play.

As he watched them get into a slap fight over the last fruit roll up, Warren made one more decision. Once he was rich and invulnerable, he could always kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaming Lingo:   
> DM : Dungeon Master who runs the game   
> d20: a twenty sided die.   
> AD&amp;D: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, one of the many gaming systems.   
> LARP: Live Action Role Playing


End file.
